


Late

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce gets tired of waiting for his boyfriend to stop playing hero and take care of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Batman and Bruce Wayne are two different people, and Bruce is well aware Batman has a tendency to tun himself into the ground.  
> What do I call this? BatBruce? Wayneman?

“But then again, that would make hacking electronics telepathy, and Cyborg already  _ said _ he can’t do anything supernatural. And didn’t J’onn- Manhunter, not Lantern John, say you can’t read a machines mind cuz it’s not truly alive?”

Barry paused, cocking his head to the side and placing a hand under his chin. “Wait, can J’onn read Victor’s mind? I mean, he’s  _ human _ first, but half his head is part of his cyborg side… how deep do you think that goes, would it be weird to just walk up to Vic and ask if his brain is half robot to?”

Hal kept half an ear on Barry’s rambling and an eye on the teleporters, but mostly he was stacking cards into a pyramid. Hal didn’t know  _ who’s _ cards they were, but he had money on Zatanna. So far things were going smoothly, Hal always had a knack for successfully not doing any real work.

“-but he’s  _ Batman _ and you know how he is, I wouldn’t be surprised if he installed a chip directly into his brain to block out that kinda stuff.” Hal had no idea what Barry was talking about. “But if Cyborg hacked it, would he be hacking the chip or Batman? Where do you draw the line?”

‘Recognized, A00. Bruce Wayne.’

Hal’s attention snapped up at the computerized voice, just in time to see the one-and-only Bruce Wayne step away from the teleporters. He jerked his attention to Barry, raising his eyebrows behind his mask. 

Barry had fallen completely silent, staring wide eyed at the billionaire before quickly reaching up to yank his cowl back on before they were spotted. 

“What’s he…” Barry asked before trailing off, glancing back down to where Wayne had stepped of the platform. He seemed to be moving towards one of the doors, one which led straight to the center observation deck. They all knew Wayne had paid for and supplied this tower, but to suddenly see him  _ in _ the watchtower was jarring. Hell, just  _ seeing _ Bruce Wayne in person was a surprise. 

“I didn’t realize know he was in the system.” Hal said, flouting out of his seat. Of  _ course _ he was, probably one of the reasons he had agreed to fund this place in the first… place. “Hold on, I’m going to talk to him.” 

The billionaire didn’t even bat an eye when Hal landed in front of him. In fact, he tried to sidestep the Lantern, only to find his path blocked by glowing green police tape constructs. 

“Hold on. You’re Bruce Wayne, right? Lost or something?” Hal smiled, trying to keep himself charming. “I mean, you aren't  _ exactly  _ a regular up here and I have monitor duty, so...”

“Where’s Batman?” Bruce asked, without pause. He sounded like he was trying to stop himself from being upset, though Hal didn’t know why. Batman had spent the past three days (and nights) working in the watchtower, and it wasn’t like him to go around pissing off the rich. If they didn’t deserve it. 

“Erm. He’s filling a report. If you need to speak to mister doom and gloom you can wai-” Hal began, only to be interrupted when Bruce sidestepped around his  _ other _ side and practically  _ stomped _ towards the door to the main computer room. Surprisingly, it opened for him. 

Hal  _ could _ have stopped him, but you knew how the saying went. Instead, he flew over and stopped at the door, watching Bruce approach Batman. A shift in the air told him Barry had run over, but his didn’t take his eyes of the scene to cheek.

“I’m busy.”

Bruce didn’t seem to hear Batman. That, or he just ignored him. Victor and Diana, however, both looked up to see who Batman had just spoken to, shock crossing their faces. Clark, who had been leaning against the side of computer Batman was working on, straightened as a look of confusion hit him.

Nobody bothered to stop Bruce before he reached Batman’s chair, spinning it to force the hero to  _ look _ at him. Batman merely took Bruce in, leaning back while his hands rested on the arm rests.

Barry gasped, while Hal readying himself to step in if a fight broke out, and wishing he had a camera. Maybe he could convince Victor to get him the security footage from the room later.

“The report can  _ wait _ .” Bruce snapped. “No call, no word,  _ nothing _ . For all I knew, something had  _ happened _ to you and-” Bruce cut himself off, taking a closer look at Batman. “When was the last time you  _ slept _ ?”

“Last Tuesday.” Two days ago. Batman flicked Bruce’s hand off the chair, spinning to the computer and moving his hands back to the keyboard to resume typing. “Superman has already made me swear to rest once I’ve finished my report, there was no need to-”

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Bruce slammed his hand onto the virtual keyboard, writing ‘liwyrbgf rilwn4t  y[[;.34’ on the screen, lowering the brightness, and opening up the system settings. Hal couldn’t imagine doing that and not ending up face first in the _floor_.

“Bed, now. And I swear, if you haven't been  _ eating _ again,” Bruce snapped, yanking Batman’s arm and managing to make him stand up. Funny enough, Batman was at least half a foot taller than Bruce, yet the shorter man was glaring at the Bat as if he were the bigger of the two. “And don’t you  _ dare _ give me that crap about it just being ‘one more report’, we  _ both _ know you'll just find  _ more _ once that’s done!”

Bruce was practically fuming at this point, giving Batman a pointed glare.”

“When  _ did _ you last eat?” he asked.

It was obvious everyone was holding their breath in the silence that followed. No One had any idea what was going on, or why Batman hadn't tossed Bruce out of his watchtower yet. 

Who you thought ‘his’ was referring to was up to debate. 

“I ate before our last mission, I’m not-”

“Batman!” this time it was Clark who spoke out, looking at Bats in shock. “You had  _ a banana _ before the last mission, is that  _ all _ you ate before jumping around the city?!” 

Batman shifted to turn his attention to Clark, a glare behind his cowl. 

“I know my limits.” Batman countered. “Besides,  _ you _ were in charge of most of the fighting. 

Bruce placed a hand on the side of Batman's head, turning his attention back. He was gentle now, his eyes softer. Hal guessed even he would only press Batman’s buttons so far.

“Soup. And at least eight hours sleep.” Bruce told him, then leaned in before Batman could respond. 

He had to stand up on his toes to kiss Bats, throwing his body against the armor before wrapping arms around the tallers neck for support. Batman didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around Bruce’s waist, pulling him closer.

Victor dropped his pen. Barry dropped a bag of chips Hal hadn't noticed. Everyone else dropped their jaw. 

Well. Guess that explained why Bruce was willing to help them out so much. 

“Deal.” Batman muttered against his apparent lovers lips.

Batman turned suddenly, scooping Bruce up into his arms as he walked out, passing right by Hal and Barry, towards the teleporters. 

“Clark.” Batman paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Finish that report for me.”

‘Recognized, A00. Bruce Wayne. Recognized, A01. Batman.’

Batman stepped forward into the teleporters light, disappearing with a sharp flash of light. 

Hal was the first to move, zipping to Victor’s side so fast Flash was shocked. 

“What do I have to do to get the security footage?” Hal asked. 

Victor paused, looking up at Hal with a knowing look. 

“Batman disabled the cameras the moment Bruce teleported onto the watchtower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, Batman get's laid, has a nice meal, and takes a nap.


End file.
